The flaws that brought us together
by Theotherhalfofher
Summary: Her prejudice. His pride. Isn't that what brought them together? This is a story of him and her. An orphan girl and a rich gentleman; a pair who met through flaws. Misunderstandings get Orihime and Ichigo tangled up in a romance none of them expected as they try to understand what it truly means to love one another. (editing process:chapters will be changed and replaced)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Bleach or Pride and prejudice. All rights go to the respective owners.

Her prejudice. His pride. Isn't that what brought them together?

This is a story of him and her. An orphan girl gifted with great beauty and a rich gentleman bestowed with money; a pair who met through flaws.

It was a tradition in London during the 1800's for young singles of a town to gather at certain receptions and parties in order to find their future companion and spouse. Many would flock towards the few events that were blessed with the presence of good-looking and wealthy individuals who also happen to be single. Matsumoto had managed to get her hands on just such an occasion.

Rangiku was the guardian of 5 young girls who had been cursed with living the life of an orphan due to the unfortunate deaths of their parents. One would not be able to find any fault with any of these girls as they were talented in cooking and sewing and had beautiful looks that complimented their lovely manners and charisma. It may be that the only thing these girls had lacked was the wealth many men had come to desire. The eldest was Nemu Kurotsuchi, a 24-year-old black-haired beauty who had superior intellectual skills. Her quiet manner and poise attracted many charming men, but Nemu had already met a young man who caught her eye. This young man was Uryuu Ishida, the son of the man who funded the orphanage the girls lived in. It wasn't until recently did Uryuu and Nemu encounter each other, and both had found an instant liking to each other because of their intellectual similarities and common likes and dislikes.

Following Nemu was the 23-year-old Tatsuki Arisawa, a rebellious but kind-hearted young woman gifted with exceptional physical abilities that could rival even the strongest of men, yet she still had that feminine body many women yearned for. Tatsuki showed no interest in any men as she only cared about her friends' well-being and happiness until they got married. The one who occupied most of Tatsuki's time was her clumsy yet beautiful best friend Orihime Inoue. The 23-year-old redhead had the most striking looks that would make any man fall for her the instant they laid eyes on her. Her gray orbs were enhanced with the 2 bright blue clips that adorned her hair; the final gift her brother gave her before he passed away in a fire.

The last of the 5 were Rukia Kuchiki and Momo Hinamori. Both girls were a year younger to Orihime and Tatsuki but still have the looks that many have come to adore. Her childish ways and her slight baby face made many doubt Momo's capabilities, but her compassionate attitude towards others always won the hearts of those she interacted with. Rukia was quite the opposite to Momo, winning over stubborn men with her maturity and blunt mannerisms despite her small height.

It was for the sake of these girls that Rangiku went through the trouble of finding an invitation to the prestigious ball held every year in honour of the first moon. She strongly believed that one of these girls would find their spouse in this event, and if they didn't, then she would personally make sure they did. Of course, the one she worried for the most was the clumsy and quiet Orihime. Despite her lovely looks and mannerisms, many suitors turned away due to her odd sense of taste , and this time, she would make sure Orihime strikes someone's fancy without turning them away.

"Please avoid discussing your love for red bean paste if possible, I would hate for another great suitor to turn away from you due to your odd taste preferences," Rangiku advised.

"Yes, I understand. This is important not just or me, but for all of us," Orihime replied. She knew Rangiku felt she was burdening the Ishida family by making them pay all the living expenses, without taking a pound from them. Therefore, she decided to quickly marry off the girls to remove the burden from the Ishidas, although they didn't mind spending money at all. Thus, they were at the ball, portraying their best characteristics for someone's eye to catch.

Glasses clinked and the young singles chattered amongst themselves under the supervision of their older chaperones. The hall had gone utterly silent as 3 young men entered the ball, perhaps out of respect. These 3 were not only the richest singles in town but also happened to have the most magnificent looks any woman could lay her eyes on. The one in the centre was the one with the most money and best looks. His fiery orange hair didn't seize to display the striking jawline and broad shoulders. To his right was a redhead with an amusing hairstyle that earned the disapproving nods of many older guests and some raised eyebrows from the younger audience. The one to the left of the orange haired man was a tall foreigner with a silent demeanour. Although he looked different from others, his calming presences and buffed muscles had woman suddenly turning their attention towards him.

Rangiku has taken the opportunity to overhear a few rumours here and there and soon found the names of each; The orange haired man being Ichigo Kurosaki, the redhead being Renji Abarai, and the foreigner being Sado Yasatora or Chad amongst his close friends. She immediately began looking for the girls to convey the wonderful news to them.

Meanwhile, Orihime found it difficult to interact with the men at the ball and silently resorted to the food in an attempt to avoid conversation. She found herself in earshot of a certain orange haired man and his redheaded friend, despite their knowledge.

"How long do you intend on keeping this up, Ichigo?", the redhead questioned.

"These women are lacking many qualities to be my wife. All they seem to do is drool over the looks and money. Pathetic, really!, Ichigo exclaimed.

"Okey, how about the young lady near the food. She seems to be well mannered and if I don't say so myself, she must be the most beautiful girl I have seen all night.", The redhead gestured in Orihime's direction. It was true because Ichigo merely glanced at her but found himself staring at the angelic beauty with the gorgeous Auburn hair for a significantly longer time than required.

"I believe that woman isn't worth my time, she would probably beg on her knees to marry me for my wealth, such women are detestable Renji." Ichigo attempted to hide his embarrassment and flustered face behind harsh words. Unbeknownst to the men, Orihime had heard the entire conversation and quickly left to avoid suspicion of overhearing.


	2. Chapter 2

"How dare that arrogant pig do such a despicable thing?" Tatsuki screamed. Had Ichigo been standing in front of her in that moment, his dear head would not have been on his shoulders. It was Tatsuki who noticed Orihime's puffy eyes and bombarded her with questions and she reluctantly told everyone the story of what had transpired between Ichigo and Renji.

"I'm so sorry Orihime, I was too infatuated with my experience and didn't notice what happened with you." Nemu apologized softly.

"No, it's alright. Please don't apologize." Orihime replied with a smile. She felt that if she complained, she would be equal to the vile orange head who she now began to despise with all her heart, and besides, Nemu was exceptionally pleased that night as she retold her story and her time spent with Uryuu. The young man had rejected every woman who offered to dance with him in order to stay by Nemu's side all night.

Rangiku pondered over the situation that Orihime had presented. After analysing the many rumours and gossip she had heard about Ichigo, she was sure of herself that he would never disgrace a woman in such a manner. If that was the case, then he must have reacted like that in order to hide his attraction to Orihime. Convincing Orihime would be an impossible for Rangiku herself and there was nothing anybody else could do. She sighed as she watched the others discuss how best to deal with Ichigo and his loathsome behaviour. It was at that point did she remember some important information she wanted to convey before.

"I received an invitation from Yoruichi asking us to come over for a dinner party."

"I hope that you won't return disappointed Orihime," Momo said with concern as she suggested the possible meeting of Ichigo.

Coincidentally, the same conversation was occurring in the Kurosaki mansion between Ichigo, Uryuu, Chad, and Renji. Renji and Uryuu's face showed signs of evident shock and Chad just let out a soft hum as they processed the request Ichigo just presented them with.

"Let me clarify one more time, you want to know more about Orihime?", Uryuu regained his composure and questioned Ichigo.

"Yes, I believe I said that I wanted to know more about her, didn't I?"

"Didn't you say you wouldn't marry her even if she begged on her knees?" Renji asked. Ichigo instantly turned his head away in order to cover his red face from his friends. It may have been true but his pride wasn't ready to admit yet. Uryuu managed to catch a quick glance of Ichigo's face and smirked to himself. It really was amusing to watch someone act out of character once in a while. In attempt to switch the spotlight to someone else, Ichigo asked the question that had been weighing on everyone's mind for quite some time,

"Did you meet Nemu at the ball?"

Ichigo was satisfied with the reaction of his friend as he took off his glasses, repolished them, then placed them back just to repeat the process yet again. His nervous side was showing and there was no hiding it.

"Did you hear about the gathering at Yoruichi's place next week?" Uryuu asked.

"Don't try to change the subject!" Ichigo exclaimed. Chad nodded in agreement.

"Please don't be so impulsive in my presence. I mentioned this because I intend on proposing to her at that gathering. I have decided to marry her, no matter what sort of circumstances she has or what background she comes from." Uryuu stated calmly. Ichigo and Renji jumped up in the excitement of the news of the proposal.

"You really will? In front of everyone?", Renji asked.

"And why wouldn't I?"

The usually quiet mansion became abnormally loud with the chatter of the maids and servants as everyone discussed the proposal of their master's friend. It seemed as though many looked forward to next week's events while others almost seem to dread it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good Evening," Orihime cordially bowed. A slight push from Rangiku alarmed her that maybe her welcome appeared to be more clumsy than smooth to which she somewhat recoiled. She looked quickly at Ichigo as he remained to bow before coming back to his seat. Grey orbs met brown ones quickly before turning away; an action that had not gone unnoticed by Rangiku. It was during such times did Rangiku wish she could speak everything on her mind in order to get rid of the burden she felt in the presence of the dense species. At least she didn't have to play matchmaker with Nemu and Uryuu, the two love birds had already found themselves an excuse to be alone to which no one objected to.

Tatsuki had taken this opportunity to slide into an unoccupied seat near Ichigo. Momo stifled a gasp and Orihime gave no reaction as her mind failed to register what was happening. In the case of avenging the dignity of a friend, reputation must be sacrificed sometimes.

"Have you been graced with the joy of being acquainted with my dear companion, Orihime Inoue?" Tatsuki inquired.

"No, I trust I have not," Ichigo answered tersely. Orihime moved uncomfortably as everybody's eyes fell upon her. Renji clicked his tongue in disapproval as he understood that maybe this discussion would not end well.

"This is Orihime Inoue, a skilled young lady who has numerous charms about her. Her excellence is not restricted to her outside, but rather is additionally found in her heart through her liberal and minding nature, a heart genuinely made of the purest gold. Mother nature was truly blessed to have such a beauty grace her." Tatsuki introduce Orihime poetically, a feat every woman acquainted with Tatsuki felt proud of as her literature knowledge was not all so well. There was a sort of intimidation about her that made Ichigo slightly hesitant about himself.

Ichigo cleared his throat softly before he began.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, eldest offspring of Misaki and Isshin Kurosaki. I have 2 more youthful kin known as Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki. A joy to meet you." Ichigo bowed.

"Likewise." Orihime replied. In an attempt to get away from him, Orihime turned to Rukia but was interrupted by a question.

"Do you play the piano?", he gestured towards the grand instrument huddled in the corner.

"No, however, I trust Momo plays it well. You would be a great deal more entertained in asking her." Orihime quickly brushed off the conversation in order to get away from the man she disliked so very greatly. She quickly stood near Tatsuki who seemed to have created a certain fear in the fiery haired man. Ichigo stood dumbfounded by the instant rejection and immediately began to recover his dignity by beginning a conversation with Rukia who was more than happy to oblige. It was peaceful momentarily before things really began to heat up between the bright-haired couple during dinner.

After Uryuu and Nemu returned from their exceptionally long walk, Rangiku pulled aside Uryuu to have a word with him. A few raised eyebrows questioned whether it was the prospect of his marriage with Nemu, none actually realizing the true intent behind the conversation. It was when dinner was served did the two return with slight smiles raising more questions from the older guests. Uryuu had also noticed the glances Ichigo stole when nobody watched him and felt that perhaps it was just a misunderstanding but the two would have made a lovely couple. This was the most amazing news Rangiku's ears could have feasted on and soon both matchmakers began to make plans together the two together.

The first endeavour made by the duo in Orihime and Ichigo's direction was the seating arrangement proposed during dinner. It happened by mere 'coincidence' as Uryuu politely requested Ichigo to switch seats so he can sit near Nemu. Ichigo's seat ended up right next to Orihime who was compelled to switch with Rangiku so that the latter could be closer to the wine bottles. The circumstance was strained between the two as everybody conversed with one another, everyone except Orihime and Ichigo. It was the second endeavour that began to really turn things around. Rangiku asked Ichigo for a refill on the wine who obliged, but as soon as he began to pour, a nudge from Uryuu resulted in the deep red wine staining Orihime's dress. In an attempt to clean it up, Ichigo's hand brushed against Orihime's bosom who took the action as suggestive. Realizing what happened, Ichigo quickly pulled back his hand but pushed over his own wine glass, staining his own finely tailored suit in the process as well.

Uryuu and Rangiku traded a brisk grin before coming back to their discussions, as both Orihime and Ichigo simultaneously asked to be excused. At long last, they were finally alone.

Meanwhile, things between the two redheads were not working out so well.

"I do sincerely apologize for what I did, I believe I had no-" Ichigo began to apologize but was interrupted halfway through.

"Oh yes, and while you are at it, apologize for your rancid behaviour as well." Orihime couldn't contain herself, she had enough of him for quite some time.

"Rancid behaviour?", Ichigo made a double take as he realized he had just been insulted. "Excuse me, yet I do trust I don't respond in such an undignified way to any individual who has the kindness to apologize for a genuine misstep."

"Goodness so now it's a "genuine" error? At any rate, keep a touch of your pride and don't lie so intensely!" Orihime answered.

"Keep my pride? You more likely than not suspected your magnificence would have allured any man so you could accomplish their riches, isn't that right? All things considered, in any event I have enough respect to love somebody for who they are and not what they give me!"

"God help us, you just genuinely cherish somebody in the event that they make you look great. In the event that they destroyed your reputation even in the scarcest, gracious the anger you would unleash!"

Ichigo began his comeback but was stopped by Renji's hand on his shoulder. The two had been taking a long time to clean themselves and to calm the agitated Rukia, Renji managed to find them in between the heated argument. Rukia quickly pulled Ichigo away who seemed to have steam coming out of his ears, while Renji gently stirred Orihime -who looked like she was ready to blow back- to dining hall.

Love was still a long way to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! Thanks for the positive feedback everyone! I am actually extremely motivated to continue this story so expect an update every 2-4 days! There is one thing I would like to clear up, this fanfic is a spinoff so characters will have the same personality as they did in the anime. The plot is also loosely following P+P's plot, so there might be a lot of different changes here and there so ya! That's about it!**

The tension was quite thick in the dining room, as everyone silently finished their meal and waited for dessert to be served. Uryuu had realized that perhaps now was not the time to propose as Orihime looked like someone humiliated her and Ichigo looked like he was on the brink of insanity. He glanced at Rangiku who motioned him to go to another room where they can talk.

"Do you know what happened?" Rangiku inquired impatiently.

"I believe not, but whatever event transpired between them just got their relationship nowhere near better," Uryuu replied thoughtfully. "Besides that, I'm considering postponing my proposal to Nemu for some other time."

"Yes, good idea. We can figure something out for those two in the meantime."

The situation became slightly better as some guests teased Uryuu and Nemu and everyone became a bit light hearted as the couple would do everything in their power to not look embarrassed and adorable at the same time. Ironically, even Ichigo cracked a few jokes with Orihime who laughed whole-heartedly with him. Had Renji and Rukia not seen the argument they had, they would have honestly believed the two were in a relationship.

The party was over and everyone prepared to leave. As Orihime put her coat on, Momo glanced at her with worry evident on her face.

"What's wrong?" Orihime asked with concern.

"Your necklace! Where is it?" Momo said while gesturing to her bare neck. Wasting no time, Orihime ran back in to find the necklace while everyone began boarding the carriage that would take them back. As she ran, Orihime brushed against Ichigo who turned in surprise to see a flustered Orihime running back in. He didn't understand what made him turn back but he began running behind her.

"Orihime! What happened?" Ichigo asked as soon as he caught up.

"My necklace! I can't find it and everyone is about to leave!" Orihime said while fighting back tears. It was in that moment that something softened in Ichigo, he couldn't stand seeing her and wanted to anything possible to make her stop.

"It's okay, I'll help you find it," Ichigo reassured her. He then hesitated for a moment. It was improper for women to be out on the streets alone, that must have been the reason why she was so scared.

"I'll take you home as well," he said while covering his face to avoid showing her his bright red face. She gently wiped her tears and began searching all over the house for the necklace. Why she was so happy that Ichigo was the one staying behind, she had no idea, but she silently treasured the time they spent.

Rangiku had begun panicking when she couldn't see Orihime anywhere, but Momo quickly came and explained the situation to her. Momo didn't hesitate to include the fact that she saw Ichigo go in after her. Delighted, Rangiku informed Uryuu about the situation and then instructed the driver to leave, assuring herself that something good would come out of this.

Yoruichi came back in after everyone left and was surprised to find Ichigo and Orihime bent on all fours peering underneath every furniture.

"Did you lose something?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yes, Orihime lost her necklace," Ichigo replied as he got up and dusted his clothes. Orihime followed suite.

"I found it in the hallway just now and was wondering whose it was," She quickly brought back the necklace, "Here it is!" she handed it over to Orihime who gratefully accepted it. They both thanked their host for her hospitality and began waiting for a carriage.

"Umm, I just wanted to thank you for all your help today. I also..uhh..wanted to apologize for the way I behaved today. I shouldn't have said such things without confirming whether all the things I judged you on were true or not." Orihime apologized while twisting her hands in nervousness. Ichigo, on the other hand, couldn't seem to contain his beating heart. It was a first for him, a man who met many wealthy and beautiful women and brushed them off now felt that the only thing his mind was thinking of ever since their first encounter was Orihime.

"Ah yes, I apologize for my conduct as well." He said with great difficulty. Why was it so difficult to speak suddenly? It had been almost an hour and no carriage had shown as of yet. As if matters couldn't get worse, a heavy downpour began. It was already late night and both agreed that it would have been rude to disturb Yourichi. The best course of action would have been to start walking which they did. A young lad passing by them offered his horse to them to which they both politely thanked and took happily. Ichigo promised to return it the next morning.

Ichigo climbed on then helped Orihime up. As they rode on in the rain, Orihime clutched on tightly to Ichigo out of fear of falling, while Ichigo thanked God that he was sitting in the front so Orihime couldn't see his face in that moment. Rangiku rushed out to greet them as soon as she heard them arriving and was quite contented with what she saw. As Ichigo tried getting off, he felt weighed down and turned around to find Orihime fallen asleep on him. His face yet again turned beet red.

"Be a man and carry her in," Rangiku winked and disappeared back in to prepare a fresh pair of clothes for Orihime. Everyone was already asleep as Ichigo stepped in carrying Orihime princess style. Rangiku silently thanked Orihime's brother for gifting her that necklace that just brought two unlikely people together.

"You can stay a little longer if you like," Rangiku said.

"Thank you, but I shall be leaving. I do have but one request, please don't mention this to anyone, not even Orihime." Ichigo requested.

Rangiku agreed without much hesitation. Ichigo bowed before climbing back on the horse and leaving for his own house. Rangiku giggled to herself before retiring to her own chambers.

Rukia had been silently watching the exchange and sighed to herself. She really hated the fact that she would be hurting one of the most sweetest and kindest people she had ever met, but she couldn't do anything. Her heart was set on Ichigo.


End file.
